I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may support multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission. For MIMO, a transmitter station may utilize multiple (T) transmit antennas for data transmission to a receiver station equipped with multiple (R) receive antennas. The multiple transmit and receive antennas form a MIMO channel that may be used to increase throughput and/or improve reliability. For example, the transmitter station may transmit up to T data streams simultaneously from the T transmit antennas to improve throughput. Alternatively, the transmitter station may transmit a single data stream from all T transmit antennas to improve reliability. In any case, it is desirable to send a MIMO transmission in a manner to achieve good performance and to reduce the amount of feedback information to support the MIMO transmission.